


Kink Bingo

by Kanceir



Category: Adventure Time, D.Gray-man, DOGS (Manga), Homestuck, K (Anime), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, この男子人魚ひろいました。| Kono Danshi Ningyo Hiroimashita. | This Boy Caught a Merman, 凪のあすから | Nagi no Asukara | Nagi-Asu: A Lull in the Sea
Genre: (kinda), Age Difference, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Android Lil Hal, Androids, Aphrodisiacs, Arranged Marriage, Asphyxiation, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Branding, Breathplay, Breeding, Bruises, Burning, Canon Trans Character, Choking, Church Sex, Collars, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantrolls, Female Pronouns for Alma Karma, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fire play, Forced Breeding, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Homestuck Kidswap, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirrors, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Obedience, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Photography, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rutting, Scent Kink, Self-cest, Sensation Play, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Somnophilia, Suspension, Teasing, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Unconscious Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Water Sex, pein's first animal path not the second one, pyrophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanceir/pseuds/Kanceir
Summary: the title says it all folks. enjoy.A/N: 6000 views !!! but no one wants to comment huh,,,,





	1. Teasing ( Lavi/Allen )

Lavi couldn’t take it anymore. That little vixen had pushed his last button, and Lavi wasn’t letting him get away with it.

It had started in the cafeteria at breakfast. Allen was polishing off just one of many plates by the time Lavi got his food. It was one of those rare days that he could drag himself out of bed early enough to eat breakfast, but he had gotten a good night’s rest for the first time in a while, and he was feeling pretty good about it.

That is, until he saw Allen.

He had his tongue wrapped around the finger of his right hand, and Lavi stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t look away as Allen slowly withdrew his finger, turning his hand to lap up the trail of syrup along his palm and wrist. Lavi swallowed through his suddenly dry throat, forcing his feet to carry him forward. He would have been worried about people giving him weird looks if not for the fact that any pair of eyes attentive enough to care was locked on Allen, too.

Once he’d  _ thoroughly _ cleaned his hand, Allen started on the powdered blackberries on the next plate. He pressed one to his lips and damn near  _ kissed _ it. His tongue appeared again to lick off the sugary powder, and  _ then _ he bit into it. Juice from the berry dribbled down his lip, but he caught it with his tongue before it reached his chin.

Lavi hadn’t realized that he’d stopped moving again until Allen  _ looked _ at him. His knuckles were white around his tray of food as the exorcist flashed him a smile that all but innocent. Lavi swallowed again.

The next time was in the library. It was this time that Lavi knew for a fact that Allen was doing it on purpose because he next to never came into the library unless it was to nap.

Lavi was sitting at a table with papers (records) sprawled over the surface. He was diligently writing away, distracting his clouded mind with records when the source of those clouds planted his ass right on the table. Lavi stopped mid-sentence, eye slowly trailing up the lithe body next to him until he met Allen’s gaze. He had on another smile, and while it wasn’t as downright obscene as before, there was a coy twinge to it that made Lavi want to shift in his seat.

“...Well hey there,” he said, smiling back up at Allen. He hoped a casual tone would deter him from whatever crusade he was on to ensure what would fuel Lavi’s evening “activities”.

“Hey there~” Allen returned lightly, but Lavi wasn’t assured. “Are you busy?” he asked. Lavi glanced at the papers on the table, then at Allen, brow quirked.

“...I can chat,” he said. He was probably going to regret that, but he didn’t want to let Allen know he was onto him. Not yet, anyway.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt you,” Allen said, trailing his fingers over some papers. Lavi watched his movements carefully.

“It’s fine. What’s up?” he asked, looking back to what he was writing. He paused for a second, then picked up where he left off.

“Nothing really.” Allen swung his legs softly. “I just wanted some company,” he said. Lavi refrained from pursing his lips.

“Oh? I’m honoured I’m the first person you’d come to,” he said, flashing another smile, but Allen wasn’t even looking at him.

“Actually, I tried Lenalee first,” he said, leaning back on his hands and tilting back his head. Lavi tried not to stare at his bare throat. “But Komui was around, so I went to Kanda next.” Internally Lavi gaped in offense that Allen would go to Yu before him. What was that about? “But he was being a right prick as usual. Even Link was away on orders.”  _ Link? What the hell? _ “So I came to you!” Allen smiled down at him again as if he hadn’t just practically admitted that Lavi was his last choice. The redhead’s smile was gone, but he didn’t outright frown.

“I see. Sorry you had t’go through so much trouble then,” he said, turning back to his writing. Allen just hummed.

_ What’s his problem? _ Lavi thought, unable to help a pang of bitterness.  _ Is he _ trying  _ to make me jealous? _

He blinked.  _ Of course _ he was. This was just another ploy of his to get a reaction out of Lavi. The fact that it was working only pissed him off more.

“I didn’t want to bother you. You’re always so busy,” Allen said then. He sat up again, putting his hands in his lap. Lavi glanced over despite his better judgement. Allen was  _ pouting. _

Lavi sighed and put down his quill, leaning back and rubbing his face.

“I’m sorry. Bookman is a slave-driver,” he said. He lowered his hands when he felt a touch on his arm. Allen was smiling again.

“Maybe we can spend some...quality time soon?” he asked, eyes soft. Lavi couldn’t stop his own from widening for a split second. He coughed and leaned forward again, Allen’s fingers slipping from his arm.

“Uh—yeah. Sure,” he said, clinging desperately to his cool. Allen’s grin widened.

“Great. I’ll let you work for now then~” he said, and with that, he hopped off the table. Lavi watched him walk away, not missing the way his hips swayed more than normal. He sighed again.

_ Fuck. _

__ By the time supper rolled around, Lavi was in and out of the cafeteria before Allen got a chance to pull more of his antics. He was a Bookman for God’s sake; why was he letting a bit of teasing get to him so much? He wasn’t weak-willed by any means. Then again, he wasn’t the only one with a hardboiled will that had been ensnared in Allen’s little performance at breakfast. Lavi couldn’t claim to have been paying that much attention to anyone else, but he knew for a fact that Yu had at least  _ looked _ . If he could get to Yu, then Lavi was a goner for sure.

He had made it all the way back to his room before he suffered another encounter. A hand on the doorknob, he could almost  _ taste _ freedom when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind. He froze.

_ How didn’t I notice him approach? _ he wondered, eye wide. The telltale sleek black left arm offered no wiggle room for the identity of who was behind him, but that didn’t calm Lavi’s nerves.

“You ran off so fast I thought I wouldn’t catch you in time,” Allen purred into his ear. “Why are you in such a hurry? I thought you wanted to spend some  _ quality _ time with me.” Lavi could feel the other’s chest pressed against his back, and he clenched his jaw before relaxing.

“Yeah—yeah, of course. I just didn’t know you...wanted to hang out so soon,” he said, carefully measuring the pitch of his voice. Allen’s hands fell to his sides, tugging lightly at his shirt.

“We should go to my room instead. I wouldn’t want Bookman crashing the party,” he said, and Lavi could hear the smile on his lips. Lavi swallowed.

“Uh...sure. That sounds like a good plan,” he said, slowly allowing Allen to pull him away from the door to his room and his escape. The cursed exorcist looped his arm around Lavi’s as they started walking down the corridor toward his own room, and Lavi made a great effort to keep his eye averted.

By the time they were in Allen’s room, Lavi’s palms were sweating. He cursed himself inwardly. He was never this nervous, but for all he knew he could have misinterpreted every single one of Allen’s bouts of promiscuity. Then again, he was a Bookman. He didn’t just “misinterpret” things.

Allen sat on the edge of his bed, knees spread just enough to seem casual, and just enough to be extremely distracting. Lavi hovered by the door, a little put off by the... _ decorations _ despite the situation. There were various odds and ends lying around, amoung which were some rather haunting themes.  _ What the hell, Allen… _

“Don’t be shy! Come sit with me,” the boy said patting the spot next to him. Lavi cleared his throat and gave a strained smile as he crossed the room to take the seat.

“Sorry… So uh, what do you wanna do?” he asked, bracing his hands behind him. Allen hummed thoughtfully, and Lavi stared as his tongue traced his bottom lip before his teeth caught it, and when it retreated he started nibbling on his lip.

_ He’s trying to kill me, _ Lavi surmised. His eye shot back to Allen’s when he spoke again.

“Oh, how about a game of cards?” he suggested, smiling brightly. Lavi blanched.

“You’re kidding, right?” Allen shook his head.

“Don’t worry,” he said, walking his fingers from Lavi’s knee to his thigh, leaning in a little. “I don’t want your money. Strip Poker is more fun, anyway.” That grin was downright lecherous and Lavi swallowed.  _ Again. _

Don’t ask him why he agreed. Ten minutes in and he was without his scarf and headband. By twenty he’d lost his uniform jacket and gloves (Allen made him count both gloves as one item). By the time he had been stripped to just his shirt, pants, and undergarments, he was beginning to feel a bit slighted, but he supposed that went without saying. He’d managed to divest Allen of his own gloves, but he had a sneaking suspicion Allen had let him win that round.

With yet another loss, Lavi chose to sacrifice his shirt. He rolled his eye and lifted the article over his head, but when he could see again, Allen was right in front of him. He yelped and fell back, catching himself on his elbow. The boy only smiled yet again, shifting down to rest in Lavi’s lap, one arm lying across his hips and the other supporting Allen’s chin. His legs kicked lightly in the air behind him, and the playful look in his lavender eyes only made Lavi that much more fearful.

As it were he was blushing in spite of himself, and he  _ hated _ how Allen could elicit such genuine reactions from him.

“W-what are you doing?” he asked, still trying to play it cool even though he knew he was fucked. The hand across his hips lifted to walk fingers up his bare chest, and he withheld a shiver at the contact.  _ He’s so cold. _

“I feel bad for you,” Allen said instead of answering. “You lost so many games, I thought I’d offer some consolation.” His index finger rested on the dip of Lavi’s collarbone, and he fought to control his breathing.

“C-consolation?” he questioned, eye on Allen’s hand, but apparently the wrong one. He sucked in a small breath when he felt another chilled finger trace just below the hem of his pants, eye widening. He didn’t know where to look.

“Mhmmm…” Allen hummed again, and the fingers on his chest splayed out, ghosting back down his skin with featherlight touches. His pulse was frustratingly loud in his ears, and he wished Allen would just  _ get to the point _ already. “You’re fun to tease, you know,” he said then, making Lavi blink. “You act so cute when you get a taste of your own medicine.” He flashed Lavi another grin, head tilted to the side.

“M-my own med—” He cut off with a quiet gasp as a finger flicked over his nipple, fists clenching the bedsheets.

“You get to tease everyone all the time, and now I get why you like it so much.” The hand by his pants fiddled with his fly, and Lavi couldn’t get a word out of his throat. Then, however, Allen removed his hands altogether, placing them instead on the insides of his thighs as he snagged the button of Lavi’s pants with his teeth. He jolted and gaped, unable to look away from as Allen smirked up at him. He could feel the cool tip of his nose brush against his lower abdomen, tickling the small trail of red hairs that disappeared beneath his waistline, and he shuddered out a breath.

Allen tilted his head and popped the button, pausing to tongue the zipper before taking that by his teeth as well. The sound as it opened drew on and on until finally it reached the bottom, revealing the pale blue of his boxers and the growing tent beneath. Lavi bit his lip as the warmth from Allen’s hot breath seeped through, but if he didn’t do something now then he was going to lose his mind. He brought a hand to Allen’s head, pushing back his hair in a light grip (damn, he was going for his shoulder but it seemed his body had other intentions).

“Wait,” he panted. Allen glanced up at him with deceitfully innocent eyes, and Lavi realized he didn’t know what to say. “I—are you sure about this?”  _ No no no, you’re supposed to stop him, stupid! _ Lavi chided himself. Maybe he already had lost his mind.

Allen smiled. “I’ve wanted this for a while,” he said. But then he hesitated, giving the tongue-and-nibble show from before, and Lavi noted that that must have been a natural pensive tick rather than a ploy to tease. “Do you want me to stop?” The hint of a pout tugged at Allen’s lips, and Lavi’s heart somersaulted in his chest.

_ No, God no, _ his mind provided. The sliver of rationality he still had left clung to some idea of morals and what-if-Bookman-finds-out, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. Allen Walker was making sexual advances on him and  _ God _ he wanted it.

He loosened his hold on Allen’s hair, and the boy smiled at the unspoken answer. Immediately he dipped his head, and Lavi reeled at the sudden heat that engulfed him. He could feel Allen press his tongue against the fabric of his pants, lips mouthing at the stiffening shape of his cock. Cool fingers danced along his hips, gripping the hem of his pants and tugging down. He left them at his thighs, clearly more interested in the bulge still hidden by his underwear. Lavi moaned as his mouth returned, far more intense with only one obstacle. The damp slide of his tongue made Lavi grit his teeth in a futile attempt to keep quiet. And when he closed his lips over the head— _ Christ _ . He had to have done this before; Lavi refused to believe Allen was inexperienced by any stretch of the imagination. The realization brought him back to their earlier conversation in the library, and the thought that Allen had done this with any of those others made him seethe. He’d probably only been messing with Lavi, but that did little to sate the sudden surge of possessiveness.

He gripped Allen’s hair again, making him stop his ministrations with a wince as he glanced up. The look in Lavi’s eye must have tipped him off, for he smiled and hooked his fingers under Lavi’s boxers, pulling down. The redhead sighed as the cool air met his sensitive skin, but the relief was quickly replaced by burning pleasure as that hot tongue slid over his length. He tipped back his head with a groan, squeezing shut his eye as he felt Allen’s hand encircle his shaft. He gave it a few strokes, blowing softly where he’d just licked, and Lavi whimpered. Thankfully he was a merciful lover (for what it was worth), and he placed his lips over the head of his cock. He sucked lightly at first, tonguing the slit with devious flicks before he started to take him fully into his mouth. Lavi forced his head back up to watch as he disappeared past Allen’s lips, his own jaw slack with awe as Allen took him right down to the base without pause.

And then he moaned.

Lavi cried out softly as the vibrations ran up his shaft, but Allen gave him no time to recover. His tongue laved up the underside of his cock as he pulled back, circling around the tip again before plunging back down. Lavi kept his hand in Allen’s hair, the other still holding him up by his elbow. Lavender eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, the boy’s head and hand turning this way and that, causing all sorts of sensations to ripple through his body. There was a kind of temptation there in his eyes, and Lavi narrowed his. On a whim he braced Allen’s head and gave a tiny thrust of his hips, relishing the way those eyes widened for a second.

Lavi paid for it dearly, though. Allen placed both hands on his hips, pinning them down with unprecedented strength. Lavi groaned as he watched Allen suck him off with only his lips, the sight no less erotic. His hips continued to jerk involuntarily, unafraid to withhold his responses now that he didn’t have to worry about choking Allen.

He damn near whined when the younger exorcist pulled off his cock with a wet noise. Thankfully he wasn’t left blue-balled—quite the opposite, actually. Allen’s head ducked farther down, and Lavi barely stifled another embarrassingly loud sound as he felt that mouth on his balls. They twitched at the attention, and that only seemed to spur on Allen as he took one into his mouth and sucked. Lavi moaned helplessly. He knew he could pull Allen away if he wanted, but why would he want to do that? This was the best kind of torture he’d ever experienced.

When Allen pulled away again, he used one hand to grab his cock and bring the tip to his lips, planting a brief kiss on it before he stuck out his tongue. He tapped the head against it, flinging the gathered precum into his mouth before he sucked on the head again, hollowing his cheeks. Lavi burned with desire, and if he could just fuck that sinful mouth one more time, he could find release. However, Allen had other plans.

He let go of Lavi completely, pulling back and easily disengaging the redhead’s hand from his hair. Lavi watched with weak limbs as the boy began to strip. He loosened his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time, tugging the hem from his pants before he shrugged it off his shoulders. Then he started on his fly, undoing it with the same infuriating sluggishness. When finally they were loose, he shifted around so he could push them off along with his underwear, baring his red-tipped cock all at once. Lavi stared unabashedly, licking his lips as it bounced with his movements. In the next moment Allen had ripped off Lavi’s pants (not literally, thankfully), leaving them both naked in the faint light of the moon filtering in through the barred window.

Allen was kneeling between Lavi’s legs, knees slightly spread like before and offering a great few of his endowments. Though riddled in scars much like his own skin, Allen’s body was thin and toned, milky where it remained unmarred. And of course there was that Innocence arm of his, inky in the dim light, like a shadow. That same hand wrapped around Allen’s shaft, pumping slowly while Lavi watched, mouth agape. He reached for his own cock so he could properly enjoy the view, but Allen’s free hand swatted him away, a coy smile playing at his lips. Lavi just bit his lip and returned to watching, feeling utterly unsatisfied and slighted yet again.

Allen’s hand paused to press his thumb just beneath the tip of his cock, nail pressing lightly into the glans, and he moaned. He had such a light voice when he was being pleasured, and Lavi decided he wanted to hear more of it. His eyes remembered every detail he could see, but he wanted Allen’s voice to be seared into his memory. Moaning, gasping, screaming, crying out Lavi’s name—

“I’ve—thought about you before,” Allen said, startling him as he looked up. “While doing this. Some nights I lie awake and imagine you touching me, all over me,  _ inside _ me.” He stopped to whimper as he flicked his tip with his thumb. Lavi stared. “I sucked my fingers thinking about sucking you off, fucked myself thinking about your cock filling me up.” He panted.

“Holy shit,” Lavi whispered. He fisted his hands in the sheets again to keep from touching himself, knowing he’d only be swatted away again. “Allen, please—” He choked on his words as Allen surged forward suddenly, leaning over him as he continued to jack himself off. Lavi’s throat went dry. He tried to say something else, but then he felt Allen’s knuckles brush over his shaft, and the next thing he knew he was jacking them both off.

His arms gave out and he fell back on the mattress with a moan, a hand moving to grasp the arm that held up Allen. This time he thrusted without restraint, fucking into Allen’s hand and against his cock. Precum slickened their skin, creating a smooth friction that drove him insane. Allen’s fingers teased their tips, thumbing his slit or pressing under the crown. They both panted in unison, their movements syncing up. Allen’s lips were on his neck then, mouthing and biting and sucking everywhere he could reach, and all Lavi could do was moan.

His rhythm stuttered, and Allen’s followed suit. Neither of them lasted much longer as the pleasure crested. Cum spilled over Allen’s hand and across Lavi’s chest, and at some point their lips ended up locked together, moans stifled in each other’s mouths as they rode out their orgasms. When at last the high began to fade, Lavi was limp, but Allen wasn’t done just yet. He pulled away and dropped his lips to Lavi’s chest, tongue lapping up their combined seed. Lavi managed a weak moan at the sight, snagging the wrist of Allen’s soiled hand once he finished and before he could get to it himself. He brought it to his own lips, sucking two fingers into his mouth and sliding his tongue between them to polish off the cum. He lapped up the rest on his palm and the back of his hand, holding Allen’s gaze the whole time.

Satisfied, the younger exorcist slumped against him, head nestled under Lavi’s neck as he rested his hand in the redhead’s. They were silent for a time while their breathing evened out, and Lavi’s eye fell closed. He could feel the pulse of Allen’s heart against his chest, gradually easing back to a normal rhythm as their euphoria died down. It was another few minutes before Allen spoke up.

“You enjoyed that, right?” he asked, voice so soft Lavi almost didn’t hear him. He blinked.

“Hell yes,” he said matter-of-factly. “What kind of question is that?” He felt Allen’s fingers  toy with his hand for a moment before he replied.

“...I figured this was the only way to get you to notice me,” he muttered. “You only ever showed an interest in girls, so I thought—…” He didn’t finish. Lavi pursed his lips and brought his hand to Allen’s chin, tilting up his head to look at him.

“Trust me, I’ve noticed you,” he said, smiling softly. “Lately I’ve noticed you  _ a lot _ .” Allen giggled at that, and Lavi’s smile widened. “Maybe you wanna do things a little backwards and go on a date with me?” he asked, quirking a brow. Allen beamed.

“I’d like that.”

Lavi leaned up to kiss him gently. “Me too.”


	2. Bondage ( Nea/Allen )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small warning ahead for dubious consent.

Allen flopped on his bed, sighing at the fluffy, cushioned sensation of a lightly-used mattress. The mission had drained so much out of him. There was more walking and running around than there was actual fighting, and in the end there was no Innocence to be found. Just another poor soul that he had to set free. He was happy to do it, though. Any saved soul was time well-spent in his book. He would take the train back to Headquarters tomorrow, but he’d decided to lodge in a tavern for the night. He’d dismissed his appointed finder after finishing the mission, successfully snagging a whole room to himself, which meant a blissful night’s rest.

His eyes slid closed, fatigue weighing them down. It felt like only a moment had passed when he opened them again, twice as heavy with exhaustion, but that was the least of his concerns.

What occupied his worry was the fact that Crown Clown was activated and white ropes suspended him from the rafters. He jerked in place, only succeeding in swinging around, but he put a quick end to that when he heard the rafters creaking overhead. His arms were bound behind his back, his knees bent and spread apart, and his mouth gagged. A pang of fear shot through him as he realized he was naked to top it off.

_ What the hell is going on?! _

**_Good evening, dearest Allen~_ **

He froze at the voice, eyes flitting around the room in search of the source, but he already knew it was nowhere to be found. That voice came from  _ inside _ of him.

**_Shh, shh, there’s no need to fret. I’ve got you~_ **

The whispery breath sounded as if it were right next to his ear, and he squeezed shut his eyes.

_ Are you controlling Crown Clown? _ he asked internally, although he knew the answer before it was given to him.

**_Yes. But don’t worry. I’m going to take good care of you._ ** The voice lilted into something huskier, and Allen shivered. He was anything but assured.

_ Let me go… _ He winced as he felt his bonds tighten in response.

**_I can’t do that. I’ve only just begun!_ **

Allen heard the ropes approaching and he tensed, but it wasn’t enough to prepare him for the light flicks against his nipples. He jerked with a grunt, fearful of the jolt it sent straight to his dick. Just as he tried to open his eyes again, he was blindfolded, and he cursed inwardly.

**_Tsk tsk. You shouldn’t use such naughty language, dearest, or I’ll have to punish you._ **

He stiffened at the threat (but with his luck, it was a promise).

_ Please don’t do this. _ Maybe he could tap into the pity The Fourteenth carried. Surely he had pity. Alas, he only hushed Allen again.

**_You’ll enjoy this. Just_ ** **trust** **_me._ **

Everything within him screamed  _ not _ to do that, and he couldn’t help but agree. However, everything within  _ Nea _ begged compassion, trust, understanding, and that was just as much a part of him as his own inhibitions. The intentions chased each other in their shared consciousnesses, and while Allen was held up in the conflict, Nea was not similarly encumbered.

The ropes relinquished their teasing of his nipples, instead dragging down the sides of Allen’s body and making him writhe against the caresses. They slid around his thighs, squeezing and rubbing and inching ever closer to his groin. When they brushed against his balls, he jerked again, gasping out a muffled curse against the gag. One rope wrapped around his balls, squeezing them ever so gently in time with his own pulse, and there was no stopping the moan. The other encircled his dick, stroking it to full hardness. He wanted to wriggle, to fight, but the groans of the rafters kept him still. The last thing he wanted was to cave in this tavern while he was compromised in such a way.

**_Dearest Allen, won’t you please try to enjoy yourself? This is for you, after all._ ** The rough edge in Nea’s voice proved that he was just as affected by the ministrations he was inflicting as Allen, but that was nearly as unsettling as the fact that he could control Crown Clown. Allen just shook his head, though, unable to help the twitch of his hips as the ropes rubbed him in just the right way. He could feel Nea’s disappointment as intensely as the Noah himself, and he tried dearly to squash down the guilt it elicited.  **_I was afraid you’d say that…_ **

Allen had only a brief second to wonder at the surge that coursed through his body before it suddenly wasn’t his body anymore. He was still there, but it felt as though he’d taken a backseat to Nea, who now controlled his limbs. Gradually Crown Clown released his arms and slid the gag from his mouth, and Nea flexed his muscles as his body was tilted over so that his back faced the bed. Nea looked down at his dick through Allen’s eyes, forcing him to witness every second of his command. A hand reached for his arousal, and Allen was only able to voice a half-protest before fingers stroked him with expert skill. Nea moaned with Allen’s voice, the exorcist mimicking the noise within his mind.

“See how nice this can be if you just give in to the pleasure?” Nea said aloud. “Crown Clown is such an exquisite piece of Innocence. I can’t wait to soil it.” The words sent a pang of panic through Allen, but Nea ignored it. “Even now it’s fighting the urge to kill me. I wonder what it’ll think of you after this?” Allen felt like he couldn’t breathe, but Nea’s appreciative sounds proved otherwise. Nea tilted up his head, fitting Crown Clown’s mask onto his face. Somehow the action felt debauched and  _ wrong _ , and Allen pleaded for Crown Clown’s forgiveness, if that were something it could give.

Nea twisted his hand at an angle, and both cried out at the sensation it wrought. He pumped Allen’s shaft with quick movements, thumbing his slit with every other upward stroke. His body was shuddering within minutes, balls tightening as their peak approached ever nearer. Allen couldn’t say anything if he wanted to; he was completely lost to the pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful like this. I wish I could see you,” Nea whispered, breath ragged. Allen’s blood ran cold. “I’ve always wanted to take you for myself, before…” He paused to whimper out a moan, biting down on his lip briefly. “You said I could use you. You said I could use your body. You wanted this as much as I did. You wanted me to take you, too.”

Allen felt that Nea was trying to convince himself at this point, and he couldn’t help but to hurt for the Noah. An unrequited love, perhaps, and a hugely fucked up situation. Allen did understand, and he was compassionate. He may not have trusted Nea, but just this once he could abide by him. With a soft breath he let himself give in, and Nea cried out. Tears prickled at his wide eyes, toes curling as Allen added his own efforts to their stroking. Sensations of both mingled together in the most tantalizing dance, and Nea squeezed shut his eyes against the onslaught of emotion. Allen dimly registered that that emotion was strictly Nea’s, but he wouldn’t fight against it. He simply allowed it to flow through them both as heat bubbled in their stomach. Crown Clown’s ropes pulled tighter, spreading their legs farther apart, and wrapping around their free hand as if in imitation of another hand.

They came with a vicious shudder, their seed spilling over their pallid stomach as their hips jerked. The rafters creaked, and Crown Clown released them from suspension, letting them fall onto the mattress with a bounce. They groaned in unison as another spurt of cum shot out in response, then fell limp. Their synchronized breathing was laboured, and they lay there a moment to let it even out. With the soft glow of Crown Clown’s cowl gone, they were left bathed in the soft light of the moon, and Allen had to marvel at the featherlight sensation of their consciousnesses drifting back and forth. Finally Allen’s settled at the forefront, and he felt Nea’s fade into the oblivion from whence it came, a lingering sense of closure following his retreat.

Allen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt his body relax. With the last ounce of effort he could muster, he covered himself with the blanket. He would get dressed and worry about what to do with this situation tomorrow.


	3. Tentacles ( Tyki/Wisely )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long rip

Wisely had known about Tyki’s “plan” for days. The Noah of Pleasure had never spoken a word about it to anyone, and had even taken measures to keep ample distance between himself and Wisely, but he had dearly underestimated the mind-reading capabilities of the fifth apostle. Wisely was beginning to get impatient on the day that Tyki’s efforts and planning would come to fruition, but still he waited, tucked away in his room just as Tyki had “planned”.

When finally he wondered into the zen maze that comprised Wisely’s abode, the latter allowed him easy passage right to his bed (taking no small amount of amusement in the thoughts of pride Tyki congratulated himself with for such “impeccable navigating”). Wisely sat upon the mattress that was really a throne for sleeping, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees, and he regarded Tyki as he neared without sparing him an ounce of smugness.

“Come to ravage me at last? He asked. Tyki froze just a few feet away, blinking. Then his face broke out into a grin as he chuckled.

“I should have known I couldn’t outsmart you,” he said, striding forward. “You knew all along, didn’t you?” Wisely nodded, smirking and leaning back as Tyki crawled onto his bed. “Then you know that I’m going to pin you down,” he slid his hands over the Evil Eye’s, pressing down, “rip off your clothes, and have my way with you until you’re begging for more?” His voice trailed off in a purr next to Wisely’s ear, and he shuddered.

“That’s certainly the gist of it,” he said, only the slightest bit breathless at the thought. He felt Tyki smirk against his ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe.

“ _ Good _ .”

That made Wisely pause.  _ Good? _

“I’ve noticed that you can’t seem to read  _ Joyd’s _ mind,” Tyki said. “Because Joyd doesn’t  _ think _ . He acts on subconscious desires.” He moved Wisely’s hands above his head, trapping them both in the palm of his own. “So when  _ he’s _ in control, it gives  _ me _ the chance to meditate in the recesses of my mind. To  _ plant _ those subconscious desires.” He dragged his lips down Wisely’s neck. “I bet you’ve never been surprised before, have you?”

Wisely gasped as he felt the Dark Matter waft off of Tyki’s body. Inky hair cascaded around him, and the first thing Tyki did was throw off his helmet. Those amber eyes held none of the bittersweet intention that the Noah so loved to use to toy with his victims. The hand on Wisely’s wrists tightened painfully, and he gritted his teeth.

Joyd gave him no time to voice his protest, however. Wisely’s eyes widened as he felt something coil around his legs, spreading them apart. Joyd settled between them, one hand still restraining the Evil Eye’s while the other destroyed Wisely’s clothes. He was left in tatters in no time, and no matter how valiantly he struggled, he couldn’t break Joyd’s grip.

Wisely moaned as Joyd rolled his hips, grinding their prominent arousals together. He was torn—he’d been fully prepared to let Tyki ravish him, but for the first time in a while he  _ had _ been caught off guard by this turn of events. He had to admit he was impressed, though, and perhaps allured by the fact that  _ Tyki _ had been the one to pull off such a feat Not many were even half as capable.

Another tendril replaced the hand on his wrists. Wisely writhed under the mouth on his neck which marked him up to Kingdom Come. At this point, however, he had stopped wanting to protest and had started arching into Joyd’s touch. He barely used his hands, as if he were above dirtying them with the work his tendrils could do. Even now the Noah’s arrogance shone through.

Joyd sat back to observe then. Eyes that lacked any sort of conscience roamed the blond’s body, lingering in ways that made Wisely think he was planning just how he would  _ ruin _ him. The fact that Wisely couldn’t know those thoughts for certain made him tingle with excitement and maybe just a little bit of fear. Tyki was no pushover on a normal day, after all, and Joyd was an entirely different story.

Those lips descended upon him again without warning, and Wisely moaned. Joyd licked and kissed and bit his way down the other’s chest, still frail from his life on the streets before his Noah genes awakened. Wisely bit his lip and tried not to squirm under Joyd’s touch. His memories lacked any trace of virginity, but this body was still fresh and held a whole new assortment of sensations.

Joyd reached his groin then, and his mouth fell open in a helpless moan as he took in the blond’s cock in one fluid motion. He could feel the presence of razor sharp teeth just a breath away from grazing his skin, and he shuddered. One of Joyd’s smaller protrusions seized the moment to slip into Wisely’s mouth then, and he gagged at the initial intrusion. It wasted no time in thrusting past his lis, roughly fucking his face while Joyd worked on his cock.

Wisely moaned around the tentacle, hips jerking as Joyd did something with his tongue. He could hardly keep track of everything at once in this state, and he loved it. Being able to let go like this, free from even his migraines, was what he’d been looking forward to the most. Not that he would admit such a thing to Tyki for fear of wounding his pride (not that he would care normally, but he felt he did owe something to Tyki for this).

He was so lost in the moment that he didn’t feel the tip of another tentacle prodding at his ass until it pressed inside. He gasped and arched, only to squeeze shut his eyes as he felt teeth brush against his length. Joyd hollowed his cheeks and pulled off with a wet noise. Wisely was painfully hard now, a string of pre-cum connecting his tip to Joyd’s lips. He panted lightly as the awakened Noah crawled back up his body, the tentacle in his ass, sliding farther inside as he did.

His thighs quivered around Joyd’s hips and he choked out a quiet moan as he felt the other’s length press against his. The tendrils around his legs spread them wider, lifting his hips off the bed. He strained his arms, compelled to fight against the confines if only for the rush of reminding himself that he was bound to Joyd’s whim.

When at last he felt Joyd’s hands on him, he couldn’t help but smile around the tentacle in his mouth. So he  _ wasn’t _ below the Noah of Pleasure after all. Those hands stroked down his sides with peculiar gentleness. Then he gripped Wisely’s hips, claws digging into his skin. He ached for the bloodshed.

The tendril slid out of him, but he had no time to mourn the loss for Joyd’s cock pressed in just after. Wisely’s mouth was freed, too, and he took the opportunity to cry out as he was filled yet again. Joyd’s girth was much wider than the tendril, and with no lube, his ass burned and ached delightfully. His noise of pleasure seemed to entice Joyd, who let out a low groan.

The tendrils pulled his hips forward, fully sheathing him on Joyd’s cock. Wisely gasped hoarsely at the mixture of pain and pleasure. His hands were lifted around Joyd’s neck and he gladly clung to the other Noah as he began to thrust into him with abandon. He was acutely aware of the nails in his hips, and just as he longed for them to press  _ harder _ , teeth clamped down on his shoulder. He let out a strangled groan, mind reeling as Joyd fucked him ruthlessly. He could feel the blood beading from the bite mark, and he reveled in the lingering sting.

His climax washed over him without warning, and he cried out as white splashed over his stomach. Joyd neither stopped nor slowed. In fact he sped up, driving into Wisely that much harder. The blond’s voice pitched with the overstimulation, head lolling back. Joyd’s cheek brushed against his, both damp with sweat. The tendrils pushed up Wisely’s knees, nearly folding him in half as Joyd thrust his cock deeper inside of him with the new angle. Wisely could only lie back and moan as Joyd took what he wanted, and before he knew it he was coming again, Tyki’s name on his lips.

That seemed to push the other over the edge. He slammed into Wisely before going rigid, spilling his seed into the blond, and quite the generous amount of it, too. Wisely felt blissfully full even as Joyd pulled out, body reverting back to normal. Lidded honey eyes gazed down at him with an exhausted smile, skin glistening with sweat.

Relieved of his binds, Wisely’s body fell limp in the cradle of Tyki’s arms. His chest heaved with exertion, but his face retained a happily fucked-out look.

“Why ever did you wait so long to do this?” he asked breathlessly, tilting his head into Tyki’s hand when it brushed damp, pale hair from his cheek.

“The suspense is half the fun,” Tyki said, smirk widening. Wisely managed a weak chuckle, closing his eyes as he let out a deep breath.

“Next time it should be you,” he said. As a brief silence followed, he opened his eyes again to see Tyki furrowing his brows at him. He smiled. “Joyd is marvelous, but can you live up to that kind of expertise?” The challenge was clear. Tyki narrowed his eyes in understanding.

“Want to find out?”

“It would be my  _ pleasure _ .”


	4. Mirrors (Tyki/Nea/Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao ayyy it's been over a year but i'm still at it. you may notice i've added more fandoms/pairings/kinks and you're goddamn right i'm gonna try to write all of them. i'm hoping to finish all the dgm oneshots i have planned first before i get to other fandoms so they're all grouped together, but if (when) i end up getting writer's block i might have to post them out of order.
> 
> this chapter isn't your typical mirror kink, but it's mostly the theme that matters in this one. warning for dubcon.

When the Fourteenth finally overcame Allen’s mind in its entirety, he returned to the Millennium Earl without a second thought. Mana, of course, welcomed him back with open arms, but the other Noah were left rather dumbfounded. They would have thought that Nea would try to put as much distance between himself and his fellow Noah as possible, considering his treacherous past, but instead he waltzed right into the Ark as if he hadn’t committed an act so hideous against his brethren that it left their very souls scarred through generations of reincarnations. Whatever was going through the Fourteenth’s mind was a mystery to them all; even Wisely admitted that he couldn’t detect a single thought of treason, though Nea could very well have a formidable mental defense against the Noah of Wisdom’s mind-reading capabilities.

Despite Mana’s open encouragement for them to accept Nea back into their dysfunctional family, Tyki was nonetheless suspicious. He didn’t retain any of Joyd’s memories, but he was  _ very _ familiar with the sense of anger and betrayal his inner Noah felt anytime he came near Nea. The feeling was rather annoying, quite honestly, and Tyki wanted nothing more than to reclaim his indifference on the matter. However, it seemed fate had other plans for the two of them.

Nea’s room within the Ark was...interesting, to say the least. Tyki couldn’t turn a single corner in the endless labyrinth without nearly jumping out of his skin at the sight of yet another mirror. He had to wonder what fixation the Fourteenth had with his reflection, but perhaps it had something to do with his current vessel. Allen Walker, the supposed spiritual reincarnation of the human with whom Cross Marian and the Campbell boys themselves had been friends. The one whose body had been promised to Nea regardless of the boy’s current opinion. Tyki was led to believe Allen had no memory of the past life he was said to have lived, though he was hard-pressed to believe that a mere human could have passed along his soul to another body without some sort of supernatural assistance. Cross Marian was vaguely known for his dabbling in witchcraft, but Tyki wondered if such a feat could really be accomplished without encountering some complication or another.

Lost in thought, Tyki’s heart leapt into his throat as he rounded another corner to find the white-haired object of his internal rambles. Allen— _ no, Nea, _ he reminded himself—smiled up at him almost adoringly, those pale eyes that didn’t belong to him peering into his own with a searching gaze that seemed far too unsettling for the gentle countenance he was used to.

“Hello, Joyd. Or rather—What is it that you by now? Tyki, was it?” Nea asked, a small huff of laughter leaving his nose. “It’s so funny… I never thought you, of all of us, would take so lovingly to your  _ humanity. _ But, then again, you’re not very humane, are you?”

Tyki was silent for a moment, eyes searching Nea’s for some sign that would give away whatever game he was playing.

“There’s a unique pleasure to be found in humanity,” he conceded. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you? You’ve been trying to devour every ounce of Allen’s humanity since the day he was born.” At this, Nea laughed heartily, lips stretching into a wide grin that had no business on Allen’s face.

“Oh, this is  _ rich. _ Don’t tell me you actually  _ cared _ about the boy,” Nea said, regaining his composure with a sly smirk that replaced his grin. “You’ve fallen a lot lower than I thought.” With an amused hum, Nea turned on his heel and started down the corridor of mirrors. “ _ Joyd _ would never stoop so low as to harbour  _ feelings _ for a  _ human. _ ” He turned a corner and disappeared from sight, leaving Tyki to click his tongue to himself.

“ _ My name is Tyki, _ ” he mumbled under his breath, fisting his hands at his sides as he marched forward to follow Nea deeper into his maze. “I don’t have  _ feelings _ for him,” he added a bit louder, knowing Nea could hear him wherever he had wandered off to. Tyki wasn’t quite sure where that was, however, as he discovered he could no longer see Nea when he turned the corner. The farther he went, the more confusing the maze of mirrors became. He had to watch his footing now, lest he walk right into a mirror he couldn’t quite discern. He swept his eyes from side to side, muscles tensing as the hair stood up on the back of his neck. He could hear Nea’s laughter again, but it seemed to echo in every direction. Perhaps he had made a mistake in coming here alone. The Fourteenth didn’t exactly boast an innocent record when it came to killing his own kind.

“You know, it really is quite funny how much you look like me. At least, the way I used to look,” came Nea’s voice from seemingly nowhere. Tyki paused in his steps and glanced around, searching for any sign of the other Noah. “It’s almost like...looking into a mirror…”

A chill ran down his spine, raising goosebumps all over his skin. Tyki whipped around, eyes wide. There was no one there. He took a few steps backward, expecting to be able to press his back against the mirror he had just been staring into. However, there was no mirror behind him and, as he quickly discovered, no floor, either. He gasped as he lost his footing, plummeting backward into a dark pit that seemed to swallow the noise he made. Some rope-like material snaked around his body, catching him by his arms, legs, and around his middle. His heart thundered in his ears, impossibly loud due to what were apparently sound-proof walls. He was gradually lowered by the bindings, soon finding himself on a soft mattress. Light began to filter in from above and he realized he was in another room full of mirrors, this one with no entrance nor exit barring the hole through which he had fallen. Glancing to his sides, he saw that the ropes that held him resembled a mysteriously familiar pure-white material.

_ Crown Clown. _

“Did you like my little trick? It took some training, but I think this Innocence is rather fond of me now.”

Nea’s voice sounded far away and too close at the same time. The lack of any sort of echo in this room left him slightly disoriented, but Tyki was soon relieved of his confusion. The Fourteenth seemed to materialize from the darkness, standing in front of him now with Crown Clown’s mask covering the top half of his face. Nea flexed his left arm and splayed his fingers, enamoured by the soft green glow of the cross on the back of his hand.

“It’s rather curious, isn’t it? A Noah wielding Innocence like this, I mean,” he said, turning back to Tyki. Then, however, his eyes drifted slightly above Tyki’s head. “But  _ that’s _ even more curious.”

All but holding his breath, Tyki turned his head just enough to peer over his shoulder at the mirror behind him. What greeted him was a pure pitch mass lying across the mattress in the reflection, a glasgowesque grin staring right back at him. Tyki whipped his head back around, chest heaving as he shuddered from the image that had been imprinted in his mind.  _ That’s not me. That’s not me, _ he repeated to himself.  _ That’s Joyd.  _ **_That’s not me._ **

“Oh, but it  _ is _ you.” Tyki opened his eyes, unaware that he’d closed them, to find Nea looming right above him. His eyes seemed to glow from behind the mask, amber now as the dark skin of a Noah rippled over  _ Allen’s _ body, as if it were consuming any purity that remained. Nea reached out a hand, cupping Tyki’s face while he was helpless to retaliate in his distress. “Why don’t you just accept who you are? You shouldn’t be ashamed of your Noah. He, Joyd, is the very reason you exist. You were born to facilitate your own awakening. Don’t you understand that?”

Tyki’s mouth fell open in a silent groan as he felt that all too familiar tingle in his gut.  _ No, not now, don’t you  _ **_dare._ ** He couldn’t let Joyd surface; not while Nea was watching. It would be the Fourteenth’s victory, although he wasn’t sure how. He couldn’t comprehend what Nea’s intentions were, but he could only assume they weren’t in Tyki’s best interest.

Nea was upon him then, the sudden weight of his body against his drawing another too loud gasp from Tyki. Dual-coloured hands framed his face, Nea’s but a breath away. He had yet to recall Crown Clown, hair blending in with the scarf around his shoulders in a way that was entirely inappropriate for a Noah. It was as though he were parading the way he imprisoned Allen’s soul within him, basking in the glory of his hard-fought victory over the boy’s mind. For some reason it saddened Tyki. He most certainly didn’t have feelings for the exorcist he was once ordered to murder, but that strange remorse settled deep within his chest like a parasite trying to claw its way out to devour him whole.

“Shhh,” Nea cooed, threading his fingers into Tyki’s hair and deftly loosening it from its tie. “I’m only trying to help you. There’s so much potential lying dormant inside you. I can feel it begging for release. You can feel it, too. Can’t you?” The question was spoken like a statement and Tyki knew it was true to a degree. He wouldn’t necessarily call it “potential”, but Joyd’s presence within him was a constant, prickling reminder of his true identity as a Noah. This facade he presented—the lie he lived as something that wasn’t entirely human, but that which wished it could be. His human vessel’s presence was just as prominent within him as Joyd’s, if a bit muted by his Noah’s overwhelming  urge to claw his way out of the metaphorical cage into which Tyki had forced him. It was a never ending battle between them, both desiring freedom just as strongly as the other.

Tyki wasn’t sure when Nea had begun to strip himself of his clothing, but when he refocused his attention, the Fourteenth was nearly bare before him save for his underwear. Those, too, were dropped to his ankles, Nea stepping out of them with a certain grace Tyki had previously only thought possible for Allen himself. His lips parted in both awe and confusion at the sight of the Noah’s naked body, struggling to tear away his eyes, but in the end he was unable to. Nea smiled and, for a moment, Tyki wondered if Allen were even slightly conscious inside Nea’s mental grip on him. That smile didn’t belong to someone like Nea. It was just  _ wrong. _

“What? Don’t you like what you see?” Nea asked, glancing down at himself with a rather satisfied expression. He looked back at Tyki with a tilt of his head. “I thought this was what you wanted. I mean, come on. Who  _ wouldn’t _ want a piece of this?”

As if to prove his point, Nea gripped himself in his left hand, mouth falling open as he tilted back his head with a pleased moan. He gave himself a few slow strokes, Tyki unable to look away as he felt his own member stir in his pants.

“With a body like this, it’d be a  _ sin _ not to put it to good use.” Nea bit his lip, once again returning his gaze to Tyki as he dropped to his knees. Straddling Tyki’s hips, his breath caught in his throat as Nea ground against him, seemingly pleased with how hard he already was. “That’s more like it. I knew you couldn’t resist ~”

Whether or not Tyki actually had the freedom to “resist” was up for debate, but as it were he couldn’t even bring himself to struggle against Crown Clown’s constraints. Nea simply continued to stroke himself in his hand, gently gyrating his hips to rub oh so delectably against Tyki’s clothed erection. His breath soon became laboured as his cock twitched in response, feeling the wetness of precum rubbing off onto the fabric of his pants.

“Did you want him?” Nea asked. Tyki glanced up to find the other’s eyes already staring at him. His lips had lost the smirk, replaced by a pensive frown that made Tyki feel guilty somehow. “Did you fantasize about taking him for yourself and sullying his virtue?”

Tyki found himself unable to respond, throat suddenly dry as he swallowed. Lying to Nea seemed pointless, but more importantly, it was pointless to lie to  _ himself. _ Certainly Allen was attractive, unfairly so for an exorcist who was meant to be his sworn enemy. Now, however, he was entirely within reach; he was sure he could just reach out and turn the tables on this situation, but his arms still refused to move.

“Do you wish I were him?”

This question made his heart stutter, less out of the humiliation Nea was clearly trying to elicit, but more out of fear for Nea’s response to whatever answer Tyki might give him. If he told the truth and said  _ yes, _ he couldn’t be certain Nea wouldn’t take offense and deliver him a swift death here and now. If he said no, Nea could potentially make this situation take a far less friendly turn for the worst. Perhaps not by killing him, but making him wish he had never laid eyes on Allen in the first place. He searched Nea’s eyes for an answer, any hint that might lead him to giving the correct response, but then he realized that he didn’t have any obligation to tell Nea  _ shit. _

A giggle bubbled past Nea’s lips, the smirk suddenly returning to his face. “How interesting. So you’re not just going to lie down like an obedient little slut after all.”

Tyki grit his teeth. “You’d better watch your mouth,  _ Fourteenth, _ ” he hissed. “I’m more than a challenge for that fancy Innocence of yours.”

Nea’s free hand was around his throat in an instant, bringing his face a hair’s width from his own with a deadly gaze that could paralyze the most stoic of men. “That may be so, but this body has a new owner now,” he said. “It’s not just Crown Clown you’d have to deal with if you get on my bad side.”

Right. Tyki had  _ almost _ forgotten. Nea might be a pompous twat, but he was still a Noah. A Noah who single handedly wiped out nearly every other Noah once upon a time. Joyd was probably a joke to him, let alone Tyki by himself. He pursed his lips.

“I was under the impression I already  _ was _ on your bad side, seeing as how you’re hellbent on obliterating my humanity and all that,” he said. Maybe it was just his boner talking, but he  _ really _ wasn’t in the mood to play any more of Nea’s games right now. At the moment, he was fully aware that Nea could kill him in an instant and he braced himself for the worst. He would only reincarnate again in a matter of time, after all. Nea couldn’t keep him dead forever.

...Could he?

“That’s cute.” Nea leaned back again and removed his hand from Tyki’s throat. “No, no. I’m just having a bit of fun, you know? I’m only trying to give you what you wanted.” With a ripple of his flesh, the dark brown faded to reveal pale skin once more, Nea’s eyes returning to that pale lavender that seemed so off putting knowing who was behind them. “Would it please you more if I looked like this?” he asked. “Or if I sounded like him?” Arching his back, Nea closed his eyes with another moan as he stroked himself back to full hardness. “Ah—Tyki, I need it… I need  _ you. _ ”

The change of inflection in Nea’s voice made Tyki’s eyes widen. While Nea had previously spoken with a dark tenor that only vaguely resembled Allen’s voice, this was nearly indiscernible from the original. In fact, Tyki couldn’t hear  _ any _ difference and that was possibly even more unnerving.

“ _ Stop that, _ ” he growled without thinking, fingers curling into fists in the first sign of struggle. Nea tilted up his head just enough to gaze at Tyki from half-lidded eyes.

“I can’t stop. I’m so hot—I’m _ burning up. _ Please, please, take me. I want you...to have all of me…”

Tyki swallowed again, an inexplicable rage building within him the more Nea spoke with Allen’s voice. His jaw tensed as he strained to raise his arms, hands grasping for Nea’s neck, but with imperceivable speed, more of Crown Clown’s ropes circled around his limbs, forcing him back down onto the mattress with a grunt. Nea’s expression returned to something less indecent, a hint of irritation in his eyes.  _ Good. _

“You’re making this difficult,” the Noah said. “I know you want him, so why won’t you  _ take him? _ ” If Tyki didn’t know any better, he would say he had managed to confuse Nea. That was something worth bragging about as far as he was concerned. His lip curled with a sneer as he glared up at the Fourteenth.

“ _ Because you’re  _ not _ him. _ ”

Nea heaved a sigh that was decidedly exasperated. “No  _ shit. _ This is starting to bore me. I think I’m done playing with you now.”

For a fraction of a second, hope welled up within Tyki’s chest. Was Nea letting him go? Had he stumped the Fourteenth to the point that he wanted nothing to do with Tyki anymore?

No, of course not. What a stupid idea. Idiot.

Sliding back on Tyki’s lap, Nea’s hands moved to the hem of his pants and began to pull them down. At this point Tyki could do little else but let his head fall back onto the mattress. He was tempted to believe that Nea was simply pining for a good fuck and if that were all he wanted, Tyki wouldn’t stop him. It wasn’t as though he weren’t fairly excited himself after Nea’s little display.

He blinked as he stared skyward, then squinted as he noticed something above them. Another mirror, it seemed, bearing the same reflection as the one he had seen earlier. Tyki quickly averted his eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was Joyd grinning back down at him like some sort of animal stalking him in wait to ambush any weaknesses he presented.

Nea had succeeded in ridding him of his pants now and climbed back up his body to return to his previous position. Reaching to the side, he produced a jar of lube seemingly out of nowhere, but Tyki wasn’t going to question it. With his luck, Nea had been prepared for this moment even before Tyki stepped foot in his little labyrinth.

“You really are a slut,” Nea said nonchalantly as he dipped three fingers into the jar. Tyki flicked his eyes back toward him, but remained silent. “You’re just going to lie back and let me pleasure myself with you now that I’ve stopped playing with your mind? Pathetic.” If this were another tactic to rile him up, Tyki found it to be particularly lacking compared to what Nea had presented him with before. The Fourteenth huffed. “So be it. I’m not going to back out of this just because you rolled over and gave up.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Tyki asked. He raised his arms, somewhat surprised to find that he had the freedom to do so now, and folded them behind his head. Nea watched him sceptically as he moved, but evidently decided not to comment. Instead, he lifted himself up on his knees and brought a hand behind himself. Tyki glanced down to watch one, then two, then three fingers gradually push into his entrance, plunging in and out at a steady rhythm as Nea prepared himself.

“At least you haven’t lost interest,” the Fourteenth said as he withdrew his fingers. Tyki looked back up at him to find a sort of disappointment in the other’s amber eyes. “Is it really only his body that you find so attractive…?” The question went unanswered as Nea gripped his shaft and lined it up with his entrance, sliding down without pretense. Tyki sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes as he tilted back his head. He didn’t want to think about the tone of Nea’s voice when he asked the question. He just wanted to enjoy this while it lasted and get it over with as soon as possible. He didn’t know what Nea made of his silence, but it didn’t seem to deter him from lifting himself and pressing back down again as he built another rhythm on Tyki’s cock.

For a few blissful moments, neither said a word. Eventually Tyki’s hands moved back down to grip Nea’s hips, Crown Clown still circled around his arms, but doing nothing to inhibit his movement. He groaned openly as Nea’s tight heat encompassed him, his cock sliding nearly all the way out before plunging back in to the hilt. He began thrusting his hips when Nea came down, meeting him halfway and setting a harder, deeper pace that had both of their voices rising in appreciation. He gripped Nea’s hips roughly and held him in place as he thrusted upward rapidly, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling their ears with the obscene wet noises coming from Nea’s ass. The Fourteenth braced his hands against Tyki’s shoulders, eyes closed and mouth agape as he moaned in pleasure. Nea’s cock bounced between them with every thrust, precum beading at the reddened tip. Without giving himself time to think twice about it, Tyki wrapped a hand around his length and skillfully pumped in time with his thrusts. Nea arched his back with another moan, hands moving to grip Tyki’s forearms to steady himself as he was fucked senseless by the Noah of Pleasure.

Heat bubbled low within his stomach, threatening to boil over at any moment as he fucked into the bitch he’d made of Nea. He certainly sounded like one, sounds of ecstasy spilling past his lips without a filter of any kind. The way his voice pitched sounded oh so like Allen and it was maddening, but it only made Tyki move faster, harder, thrusting deeper into Nea’s ass and nailing his prostate each and every time. The Noah was in shambles above him, face flushed and lip swollen from having bitten it so hard. The sight left Tyki breathless and his climax overcame him before he realized it. He groaned and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Nea’s hips as his cock twitched inside him, spilling his load and coating Nea’s insides with his seed. He thrust through his orgasm, fucking his cum deeper into the Fourteenth’s ass even as he felt is seeping down his cock. 

That seemed to set Nea over the edge as his eyes flew open to look at him. However, rather than the look of pure bliss, his eyes were filled with surprised rapture. They held nothing of the depravity that constantly lingered in Nea’s gaze, but rather a genuine sort of startled shock that exuded the innocence of a boy who didn’t know where he was.

_ Allen. _

“Ty-ki…?”

Allen’s wide eyes fluttered closed as he threw back his head, an utterly wanton moan escaping him as he reached his climax. Tyki’s restraints shuddered along with Allen’s body as thick ropes of white splattered their chests. The moment Crown Clown receded in the midst of Allen’s euphoria, Tyki lurched forward to wrap his arms around the boy. He held him close with his inner turmoil clear as day on his face. Allen went limp in his arms but for his stuttered breaths and the way his body shook in the aftermath of his orgasm. Tyki wasn’t sure what he would accomplish by holding Allen like he was, but he didn’t want to let go. He feared that if he did, Nea would return. He didn’t know how much worse Nea could make this moment, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he whispered into Allen’s ear, one hand cradling the back of his head while the other embraced him. Allen breathed shallowly for a moment, but Tyki could all but feel the shaken confusion radiating from his very core.

“What—what is this…? What did you do to me?” he asked breathlessly, though he had yet to move despite his words.

“Nea—the Fourteenth—he made me… I didn’t think… I  _ never _ thought—…” It was useless to make excuses. The fact of the matter was that Allen had  _ always _ been there regardless of who was in control. Tyki had defiled his body in full awareness of that fact, even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it. This must have been what Nea meant by unleashing his potential. Only a primal being like Joyd could just take what he wanted without regard for someone’s feelings.

“...He’ll come back,” Allen said after a moment. “I can feel it… He let this happen… He  _ knew… _ ”

The words only made Tyki hold him tighter. He didn’t  _ want _ Nea to come back. So what if Mana adored him with every fibre of his being? Nea didn’t  _ deserve _ Allen’s body and Allen sure as hell didn’t deserve what he’d just experienced. It had to have been the most intense orgasm of his life by the look that had been on his face, but he didn’t ask for this.  _ He _ didn’t ask for Tyki to fuck him like some wild animal. Nea forced it upon both of them for all intents and purposes and Tyki swore to  _ God _ he wouldn’t let him get away with this. If he had to kill Nea to do it, at least it would free Allen from his imprisonment.

Maybe he did have feelings for him after all.


	5. Voyeurism ( Marshall/Gumball )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm not gonna do these in any particular order like i said i would because motivation is a Bitch. i also added some more stuff that i'm gonna write so look out !!

“I’m just the guy who spies on people. No big D,” Prince Gumball mumbled to himself. Once inside his room full of hidden camera monitors, he leaned against the door behind him and sighed. Why was Flame Prince—er, Phyfe—making such a big deal out of it, anyway? It was _totally_ natural for him to take precautionary measures against his neighbouring kingdoms to ensure the safety of his own realm. The Candy People depended on him. He was a good prince, dangit! He was just looking out for his peeps.

So why did he feel like such a...a _creep_ ? Phyfe was so young and new to ruling a kingdom, yet _somehow_ he managed to unify his subjects who were rooted in evil to imprison their former ruler and adopt a new life of...what was the word Phyfe had used? “Honesty”? And yet here he was, _Prince Gumball,_ unable to so much as maintain a decent Banana Guard. He was a _sham_ and Phyfe knew it. He was probably just waiting for Gumball to waver so he could swoop in and pillage the Candy Kingdom. Gumball pursed his lips.

“Well hooey to that!”

Pushing off the door, he walked over to his monitors and began disconnecting all the wires. He’d show that Flame Prince. He didn’t need surveillance cameras to protect his kingdom! The Gumball Guardians were still a formidable first line of defense and the Banana Guards could hold their own in a pinch. Prince Gumball disconnected almost every camera, glancing up to find the last one that remained online in the lower left corner. He hesitated to disconnect the wire, eyes lingering on the screen. This one was planted in Marshall Lee’s house. Gumball swallowed as he saw the vampyre come onto the screen.

Slumping into his chair, the Candy Prince rested his elbows on the table in front of him. He sighed, eyes half-lidded as he silently watched Marshall float about the room in his house, draining the red colour from an apple. Gumball had always wondered if Marshall’s vampyrism caused him to consume the physical properties of an object that reflected the red wavelengths of light, or if he somehow consumed the light itself. The latter seemed far less probable, but then again, vampyrism in and of itself was a conundrum. Gumball would never admit it, but he’d always been fascinated to learned more about Marshall’s halfling status. There was so much he didn’t know and that he wanted to learn, but _glob_ Marshall could be so infuriating! He didn’t even have to _try_ to press Gumball’s buttons whenever they were around each other. He had it down to a science and made an art out of it. Gumball huffed just thinking about it.

On the screen, Marshall had been occupying himself with his guitar while Gumball was lost in thought. When he discarded his bass and lazily floated onto the couch, though, Gumball turned up the volume a little. It was rare to see the Vampyre King look so aimless in his own home. Gumball squinted as Marshall glanced over his shoulder to look out the window behind the couch. Very suspicious. When he turned back around, however, he dug his hand between the couch cushions, pulling out a slip of paper. Gumball gasped when he saw the other side.

That was a picture of him! Why on earth would Marshall keep something like that in his—oh. Oh. ... _Oh?_

His eyes grew wider as Marshall unzipped his jeans with one hand, his own daemonic eyes never leaving the picture. Gumball’s throat went dry as he watched Marshall pull his semi-erect cock from between the flaps of his red boxer-briefs. He couldn’t tear away his eyes from the way the vampyre’s hand slowly stroked it to hardness, the reddened tip swelling beneath his thumb as he teased his slit. The sight was almost dreamlike to witness, so used was he to seeing only weapons and victims of his colourlust gripped in those tanned hands. Not that his dick couldn’t be considered a weapon because really, _wow,_ but—but that was besides the point! Gumball shouldn’t be watching this, he knew better than that, and yet...he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

 _“Damn, Bubba. When are you gonna stop sendin’ me so many mixed signals?”_ Marshall asked aloud. Gumball furrowed his brows. Mixed signals? He wasn’t aware he was sending _any_ signals. Just what was that man on about? _“It’s like...you don’t even notice...what you do to me…”_ Marshall trailed off with a pleasured sigh as he pumped his shaft faster. He held the photo over his lap, indecently close to his swollen length, eyes glued to Gumball’s likeness as he fucked his own hand.

Gumball caught his lips between his teeth, warring with himself over his next course of action. Morally speaking, he should just turn off the monitor and forget this ever happened. This was an obscene breach of Marshall’s privacy, far beyond just keeping tabs on him. Was he going to do that, though? Obviously not. How could he when Marshall was all but putting himself on display and he _clearly_ had some kind of feelings for Gumball, so...would it really be so bad if he...just…

His hand was already in his pants, calming at his growing erection over his boxers. Pursing his lips, the prince whimpered as he silenced his morality in favour of pulling out his cock and wrapping his fingers around it. He matched Marshall’s rhythm on the screen, lips parting as he panted lightly. At this rate, he would reach his peak within mere moments, but Marshall didn’t look nearly as lost to the throes of pleasure. He certainly looked _pleased,_ but he was calm, his hand moving smoothly whereas Gumball’s trembled with need. He wasn’t sure why, but Marshall looked so very desirable right now. He’d silently regarded the vampyre as attractive before, but until this point, he had never experienced such a burning desire to have those cool hands all over his body. His own hand was sticky with sugary sweat, only serving to remind him how very alone he was at this moment. How much of a _creep_ he was for doing this. But he didn’t stop. Gob, no, he didn’t stop.

Fire spread through his veins as he neared completion, toes curling as he watched Marshall’s hand work his cock so expertly. He was helpless not to wonder what those hands would feel like on his own dick, sliding along his thighs, slipping between his legs— He shuddered at this last, toes curling as he squeezed his eyes shut and came with a muffled groan. Taking a few seconds to regain himself, he cracked open an eye to watch the screen again. Marshall was close, as well, hand a blur on his cock. He doubled forward suddenly, a hiss escaping through his teeth as he shot his load all over his pants and the picture in front of him. Gumball couldn’t help but be a little offended, but he couldn’t really hold it against Marshall.

Sighing, he glanced down at himself, crying out as he saw the mess he’d made of himself. Oh well. It looked like he was making cake tonight.


End file.
